Gossamer Tangles
by Zsadist
Summary: Under the thumb of her Uncle Naraku, young Higurashi Kagome finds herself the political pawn in a war between the most powerful Hanyou clan in existance, and House Taisho. Will her budding powers be enough to save her? AU


The Imprinting

Kagome fidgeted nervously under the sharp green gazes of the Inuyoukai guards blocking her entrance into the Taisho office. Their eyes were hard, with a yellow tone that gave their pale skin and hair an almost violent contrast. Both wore sleeveless white leather jerkins stamped with the outline of the famous Western Dog, a painting inspired by the Inu no Taisho's days as a young warring youkai. His elegant body arched over the breasts of their jerkins, fur flowing in an invisible breeze, and tail curled in a sinuous "s" following the line of their abdominal muscles to the shirts' seams. Kagome's eyes paused there in curiosity, and she swore she could feel the weight of the guards' eyes grow barbs. Looking up, she caught two pairs of chartreuse eyes studying her, and embarrassed, she looked away.

The one to the left lost interest in her after she dropped her gaze, but the one to the right was younger and his attention never wavered. _Look away, look away,_ she chanted in her head as she felt his energy surge to the surface of his skin. A subtle ripple in the air above his bare forearms caught her attention and she stared hard at the slow rise of pale hair dusting his arms. Unfamiliar interest began to stir, and she shifted in confusion, battling a strange desire to prowl up to him and slowly lick the youki from his skin. _Can he tell? Can he smell what's happening to me_? she wondered as her eyes drifted away from his forearms, and up to the amused chartreuse gaze still studying her.

She froze, blushing, and sidled nervously closer to the cold presence beside her, anchoring herself to the icy hand wrapped around her bicep. The chilly office air and unsettling interest in the guard was unnerving her, and Kagome hoped her sister didn't notice her nervous sweat. Glancing up, she observed that Kikyo was just as rattled as she, so unnaturally still that it was obvious she was attempting bravery. Kikyo's stony composure gave her pale complexion the illusion of marble, and to Kagome it seemed as though she were a statue, too beautiful to be true, her only sign of life the short, tense breaths, which stirred her thin lips. She was so still that Kagome startled when she suddenly turned those dead brown eyes on her, and once again Kagome thanked her lucky stars that her Aspect was in no way similar to her sister's. The stillness and sudden movement of a snake always gave her the willies.

Kikyo's tongue flickered once, twice, scenting Kagome's apprehension, and a slow smile grazed her mouth as something vicious slid behind her eyes. In another time, another place, Kagome would have paid dearly for that sign of weakness, but under the eyes of the Taisho Clan Kikyo settled for a taunting, "scared little Higurashi?"

The insult hurt. Kagome could feel the Higurashi name stick in her throat like dead weight. _I will never be a Kido to you, will I Kikyo? _ She though sadly. Long ago, a younger Kagome had hoped her older sister would become her champion against the cruel Family, and long ago the first barbed 'Higurashi' whispered from Kikyo's lips had crushed that hope.

"Kagome," Kikyo whispered. "Do not forget yourself. You have a duty to perform here. The Family, and Naraku, are counting on you."

_I know that!_ She screamed in her head, and winced as Kikyo tightened her grip with a deadly "do not fail us" hanging in the air between them. Blinking tears from her eyes, Kagome felt herself wilt a little inside. She knew the bruise forming on her arm would match the sets over her ribs and belly, and couldn't quell the quick flash of resentment that colored her scent. The hand on her arm tightened again, and a chill began to spread through her flesh as minute ice crystals began radiating out from Kikyo's palm. It was familiar agony, but Kagome couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped her mouth, watching with dread as both Inuyoukai guards came to instant alert, muscles tense, nostrils quivering.

Sensing the rising tension and grasping for a distraction, Kagome turned to the young guard and asked, "When will the Inu no Taisho be arriving?"

The guard glanced to his partner briefly, then turned to her and spoke in a low, rumbling voice, "The Inu no Taisho will be here momentarily."

_Waiting for a dramatic entrance?_ She speculated. Although she had been secluded within the ranks of the Higurashi as a child, she was no stranger to political maneuvering. Impressions meant everything when forging a new alliance, and it seemed very important to the Inuyoukai Clan's ruling family to make a lasting one upon their new Aspected.

The sharp ping of the elevator doors on her left stopped the breath in her lungs, and as she turned to appreciate the men walking towards her, she knew they had succeeded. All three males were simply "Beautiful," she breathed, ignoring the amused glances exchanged by the guards.

"They're going to be my Aspect?" She asked in awe to her sister, eyes devouring her first sight of the Inu no Taisho and his two sons.

The Taiyoukai was huge, easily topping six feet, with hardened muscle that rippled under his very modern black suit. He wore his shining silver hair long and loose, bangs brushing the top of slashing black brows set in a slight scowl over golden eyes. Those eyes cut through the semi-gloom of the office hallway with burning intensity, and gave the sculpted planes of his face an imperious cast.

Beside him to his right, was his eldest son Sesshoumaru. She remembered his name mentioned in hushed tones between Souta and several other Higurashi members while they gossiped over her Contract, but he was not as she pictured. He had yet to grow as tall as his father, still several inches under six feet, however it was apparent in the size of his hands that he would hit another growth spurt soon. Like the Taisho, Sesshoumaru had a flawless, alien face too perfect to belong to any mortal. But where his father's was chiseled and fierce, his own was aquiline and so very _very_ sensual. Both eyes were trained ahead of him, studiously avoiding her avid inspection, and their color was a much lighter shade of gold: bright enough to almost pass for silver and highlighted by inky eyelashes. Thin pink lips were pursed in an almost-frown and the furrow in his brow cast a ripple over the crescent gracing his forehead, which kept peaking from between his wispy bangs. He shook his head slightly, and the heavy tinsel braid of his hair writhed sinuously against the back of his formal white kimono, the tip just barely grazing the floor. Kagome watched breathless, as he combed one elegant hand through his rebellious bangs, admiring the play of muscles she could glimpse even through the thick layers of his clothing. _Is he really only 16?_ She wondered.

Shifting her focus reluctantly to the third member of their party, Kagome recalled that Toga had a hanyou son, Inuyasha. The boy was smaller than Kagome's own five feet with dove grey hair and nervously pricked puppy ears. Huge amber eyes were wide with wonder as he absorbed Kagome, but his hand was firmly gripping Taisho's pant leg and his rosebud mouth was mulching the sleeve of his kosode into a wet pulp. _Cute little guy_, Kagome thought. _I wonder why the Inu no Taisho brought his seven year-old to the Initiation?_ It was unusual enough that Kikyo was present. Two sons of the Taisho and a representative of the Main House was a sign that the Houses didn't trust each other. _Plots within plots_, Kagome thought darkly.

Eyes roaming restlessly, she glanced up at Kikyo's stony face wishing for some sort of comfort. She knew perfectly well that her relationship with Kikyo was far from amiable, but she inched closer to her anyways, finding comfort in a familiar, if hated, presence.

The Taisho men halted in front of them, and Kagome plucked nervously at her sleeve while staring down at two sets of boots and a pair of sandals. _Don't meet their eyes_, Kikyo had said. _That's a sign of challenge in a female_. Kagome wondered if that were really true as Taisho addressed Kikyo over her head. _I'm like a potted plant. Or a chair,_ she thought in irritation.

"This is the girl?" He asked.

"Yes Inu no Taisho-sama. This is Kagome, of the Higurashi clan," responded Kikyo in a stoic voice. Again Kagome flinched as Kikyo disregarded her Kido heritage and introduced her as a Higurashi. With a slight twist to her lips, Kikyo inclined her head in his direction. "It would be to the Family's benefit, and yours, to honor the Contract."

His eyes took on a razor edge of tension. "Of course. I merely noted she looks younger than thirteen." He was halfway to opening the doors when Kikyo dropped a snide "I promise the Family has not forged her birth records," stopping him in his tracks. His shoulders tensed, and Kagome waited in breathless horror for his reaction.

His pause stretched into an uncomfortable silence before he answered, "I have no doubt that the Family would not forge such a…unique birth record." The implications of other forgeries stretched between them, and Kagome smiled to herself. _This Lord is no weakling,_ she acknowledged. _Maybe, just maybe, I could be free of the Family with him as my shield_. The hope was fragile, but she clung to the thought desperately as she followed Kikyo's satin train into the Taisho's office.

Despite the spacious quality of the room, Kagome felt caged between Kikyo and the Youkai Lord. _Like two posturing lions over a prized carcass, _she thought. The boys arranged themselves behind their father, Sesshoumaru on the right and Inuyasha on the left. They were well trained at presenting a united front. Kagome could only grimace at the awkward image she and Kikyo presented: arm in Kikyo's vice grip, beautiful furisode wrinkling under the pressures of her sister's subjugation.

Kagome mourned the pretty picture she'd presented when first arriving at the Taisho corporate office. It wasn't often Kagome was allowed such fine clothing. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd worn furisode, and all had involved her dreaded visits to the Main house. This design had been especially charming. The fabric was midnight black overlaid with cascading cherry blossoms in varying shades of pink. Several large chrysanthemums highlighted her right hip, left shoulder, and the length of her sleeves. Her obi was a cheerful yellow covered in tiny purple plum blossoms and overlaid with a green jime in the same shade as the chrysanthemum leaves. Several women from the main house had descended upon her with combs and hairspray, turning her straight black hair into a wispy up-do with several small golden combs and a pink blossom clip. _All ruined. _She sighed down at Kikyo's unrelenting grip.

"As a future member of the Clan, I welcome you Higurashi Kagome," Taisho said with a grand sweep at his expensive furniture and unparalleled view of downtown Tokyo.

She responded with a nervous cough, "Um, actually Inu no Taisho-sama," she peaked at his face quickly and looked away, "it's Kido. Kido Kagome."

She clung to the assessing glance he leveled on her, desperately ignoring the sudden numbness in her arm. Knowing Kikyo could not correct her without lying, she savored her small show of defiance.

"Very well Kido Kagome," She swore his eyes sparkled in amusement. "Allow me to introduce my sons." He shifted slightly right, motioning at Sesshomaru, "My heir," he said, and placed his hand upon Inuyasha's shoulder-length mop, "and my youngest."

She murmured a polite "Pleased to meet you," while noting the cool distance in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

The Taisho lost his warm sparkle and slid into a cool business detachment. In a voice that left no doubt in her mind that she was nothing but a prize to be bartered, he casually asked her, "You are aware of the full terms of agreement, yes?"

_Careful,_ she reminded herself. _You can't give away the Family's policy with the Higurashi's._

"Mostly," she answered simply.

"Hm," he paused. "I will restate the terms so that all present may fully understand the Contract being consummated, and bear witness today." He moved behind his mile-long desk and sat at attention, one deadly claw poised over the first line of the document lying innocently before him. "One Higurashi Kagome is to be Aspected to the current Inu no Taisho," he caught her gaze "me. During her maturity she is to return to the Main house under the guidance of the Family until such time as she can viably carry offspring." Her gaze slid to Sesshoumaru, who was still fascinated by the wall, and back to Taisho, swallowing quietly. He'd followed her eyes and stared at his son in contemplation. "My heir, Sesshomaru will Mate you fully with all the physical, spiritual, and legal authorities that grants him," He turned to her, "and you," he amended quietly. "Once pregnancy has been confirmed, the Family will relinquish all ties."

It sounded so final. Her future sat across from her in size 12 Times on a single white fax sheet and all she could think was, _Oh Souta_. Feeling her throat constrict at the thought of him, she forcibly reminded herself that she would be free of the Family._ No Kikyo. No Naraku. No cursed Higurashi._

Ashamed at her rising emotions, she cleared her throat, "I understand Taisho-sama."

"Good," he said briskly and disappeared. He'd moved so fast Kagome couldn't track him with her eyes until he stilled in front of her, a mere breath away. He gripped Kikyo's iron wrist and squeezed until she could hear bones grinding. "Support her shoulders," he commanded Kikyo and when Kagome felt her icy presence slip behind her, he turned the full force of his gaze on her. She stared in rapt fascination into the golden suns slowly swallowing her world, one hand trembling against his chest in a pitiful plea for distance. All around her his youki was expanding, a controlled tide of energy so dark and potent she could actually _see_ it rising from his skin in great vermilion coils.

"I will be your world," he commanded. "Now open your mouth girl, and swallow everything I give you."

Unable to resist him, her lips parted until her mouth was wide and vulnerable. He didn't hesitate. Hot as fire, his lips covered her own and he poured into her. Youki cascaded down her throat and at first she was sure she'd choke on it. It was too much, too strong, and she was just Kagome, so small and helpless. But something inside her scented the power forcing its way into her soul and it hungered. Her limbs gained new strength as she gripped the back of his neck, and swallowed him down. _This must be what it's like to swallow the sun_, she thought in a distant section of her mind.

He kept pouring into her, and she kept drinking, hunger rising. "Give me more," she demanded against his lips, and the tide increased. Already she was acclimating to the unfamiliar energy. Saturating every cell, invading every pour, her body would use his youki to refashion itself into a hybrid copy of his species. It's what centuries of Family breeding had gifted her with, this blank slate of power to be filled with her new Aspect. In a few weeks the changes would appear as new behavioral patterns and physical traits while the youki fueled her transition into puberty.

_Am I trading a familiar evil for something worse?_ Kagome wondered as her brain overloaded on the gift of her Aspect and she lost her grip on the Taisho, crumpling to the floor and into darkness.

___

Toga stared down at the gangly mess of female limbs and pink silk.

"Why didn't you catch her?" He demanded.

Kikyo was staring down at the girl as well, and the hatred in her gaze was palpable. She stepped over her like so much trash heading for the open doors and the elevator beyond. At the archway she paused, and tossed a vile look over her shoulder, "I'll return for her in the morning Taisho-_sama_." The doors slammed shut behind her.

_What did that nest of mixed-breed scum do to their females?_ He wondered angrily.

"Watch that one in the future Sesshoumaru," he warned. With kin that warped, no progeny of his son would ever be safe from the Family. If it was any other female Toga would never have agreed to the Contract, but Higurashi Kagome was a rare creature and he desired this grandchild too much to forfeit the game now. Just thinking of the abilities she could grant his line made a shiver of lust run through him. He glanced down at her again; noting absently that several of her combs had fallen loose. He despised that he was forced lie to her about his side of the Contract, but the resulting mess if she knew all the details of his agreement would be too taxing for him to waste the kindness on her. _Besides_, he thought to himself, _Naraku won't get what he wants in the end. I will find a way._

"Of course Father, I am no fool." Sesshoumaru replied in irritated dismissal.

"No. No you are not." He whispered in new concern.

___

"The Imprinting was successful Kido-sama. I left the girl in the Taisho's care for the evening."

Naraku smiled to himself. "Excellent. I want the dog to gain a thorough taste of her before I rip her away again. I hope he wonders at every minute she remains with me, training to be our little spy." He let a nasty chuckle grace his lips.

Kikyo lost her cool façade, body folding into an aggressive stance. "Why?!" she burst, "Why was she Given the dog and I Orochi? Am I not the legitimate daughter of the Kido heir?" Breath coming in angry pants, her skin had lost its human quality and gained the hard gleam of scales.

Naraku paused in the doodle he was scribbling. His pencil tip cracked under genuine anger. He set it aside carefully and pinned Kikyo with glittering scarlet eyes.

"You are more of a fool than I thought Kikyo." He rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen the abrupt tension from his shoulders. "It's good that I do all the thinking isn't it?" Smiling as she reared back in offended anger, he continued in a sing-song voice. "Are you such a dullard that I must explain all my plots to you? You know very well that we need a force to rival Kaede's growing influence within the Main branch. Her fox allies can be countered by Orochi's snakes, and if you cannot understand why I didn't refuse the Taisho's interest in Kagome than you are of no use to me." The poisonous threat in his voice was clear.

"You promised Naraku. The Contract will be voided," she said with stiff tenacity.

This time he let his thoughts grace his face in a chilling smile, revealing the rows and rows of razor teeth in his mouth.

"In the opportune moment my dear. Now run on back to your Bonded," his casual wave at the door carried the weight of command. "I'm sure he grows tired of his boring human bouquet. You know he won't find real satisfaction without his Aspect's deadly spice," he crooned in malicious glee. Her face lost all animation, and she said nothing as she disappeared out the door, silent as a ghost.

Naraku's attention returned to the doodle on his desk. A stick figure Kagome was round with child and crudely drawn dogs were frolicking alongside her.

"Little Kagome. So naïve. So," he paused, "so deliciously useful. Give me the heir I want and I won't have to crush your soul," he sang down at his drawing as he crushed his coffee cup into her image. He grinned at the perfect spider web of cracks radiating from Kagome's swollen belly, bisecting her canine guards.

___

Author's Note: At the urging of TheWickedandTruthless (who is so excited I finally got off my bum to put plot to paper) I have posted the rough draft of the first chapter. This has only been mildly edited by myself as I wait for a response from a potential beta reader. If I get my yes, I'll repost with the edited version.

Props go to Wicked for putting up with all my annoying what-if-I-did-that's and too-many-adjectives? and I-_like_-that-sentence's in the middle of writing this chapter. You're awesome buddy!

If anyone's interested, here's the link to Kagome's pretty furisode: /img/furisode/furisode_


End file.
